Blue, Black and Yellow
by Tailameaisu
Summary: Vegeta, Goku and Krillen are bounty hunters and are out to get Blue, Black and Yellow AKA Bulma, chichi and 18. Will the three boys finish there bounty and kill Blue, Black and yellow? or will something completely different happen?
1. The legend

Blue, black, and yellow Ch: 1- the legend

Four men sat comfortably at a corner of the bar, all drinking some beer. Three of them were around 21 or 22, the other was much older. The older one was bald and wore a purple turtle shell and yellow sunglasses and bathing suit shorts. After taking a nice ling sip of his beer he placed his cup down in front of him with a satisfying sigh. Leaning back in his swirl char he turns to his younger comrades.

"hey boys, have you heard of Blue, Black and Yellow? The latest legends of today?"

The man sitting next to him smirked and gave a small laugh. "Roshey, we are too old for your stupid stores." The young man slightly turn his head to face the older man. He had black long hear that was pulled back into a pony tail. He had two scares on his face, one on his eye, and another on his check in the shape of an X.

"Yamcha those were legends not stories. And they were not stupid… and those were long time ago legends, this one is a legend that lives today still." Roshey picked up his cup and took another sip, only to place it back down.

"Legend smegend, there all just made up stupid stories." Yamcha said, "What do you think Tean, Chalzu?" Yamcha asked looking at two other men. One was taller then him, and had 3 eyes, and was bald. The other one, Chalzu, was the smallest of them all, he had weight skin, and was also bald.

"I agree with you all the way." Answered Tean

"Me to." Chalzu said

"No you guy's this one is real, Black, Blue, and Yellow are real." The old man said trying to defend himself. Just then 3 men all wearing black coats that went to the ground walked in. The tallest one had black hear that spiked out in every direction, coal black eyes and a goofy grin. The Man next to him had black hear that went strait up like flames, and dark mysterious black eyes. The smallest of them was bald and had 6 dots on his for head; he as well had coal black eyes. The three men went straight to the bar tender, the middle one showed him three pictures and asked him a question, the bar tender just shock his head no.

"Man those three men look creepy." Yamcha whispered to Tean. Just then the three men turned there heads toward them and slowly walked over "Oh crap! They're coming this way!"

The Flaming hared man was the first one to approach them. He shoved the same three pictures that he showed the bar tender into Yamahas face "Do you know of these three women?" he asked, his voice sounding cold as ice.

The old man looked over Yamchas shoulder to look at the pictures. "Are those three girls Black, Blue, and Yellow?"

"Yep! And we are all going to look for them and arrest them, cuz we are Bounty hunters!" answered the tallest of them. "My name is Goku by the way, and this is Vegeta." Goku said pointing his finger to the man who was holding the pictures in Yamchas face. "And that is Krillen." He then pointed to the smallest one.

"Hi" Krillen said

"We are not here to meet people! We are here to find these three Women!" Vegeta growled.

"So it is true?" Tean said adjusting in his seat to try and get a look at the three girls "Tell us about them. What did they do?" Tean asked now looking away from the pictures but at Vegeta.

"Well they stool allot of money, killed many bounty hunters, distorted many planets, stole the family Jules, from many royal palsies- including mine- freed all of the slaves, escaped from jail, about 7 times." Vegeta explained getting rather annoyed. "Now have you seen them? At all?''

"No sorry we have not." Yamcha answered pushing the three pictures out of his face.

"How good are they? Are they hard to track down?" Chalzu asked now standing up in his seat.

"Well they are very good. And yes they are hard to track down, cuz people say that they are as fast as a cheetah, as slick as a panther, and as strong as a tiger." Krillen answered

"They also can see really good and hear really good." Goku said "they also have tail's, much like ours, but I don't think that they are Sayjin like us."

"Sayjin?" Tean asked raising a brow at Goku.

"Thank you for your time." Krillen said leaving.

"Ya, thanx!" Goku said following Krillen

"Whatever." Vegeta said leaving also.

"See I told you that the three sisters were true." Roshie said as he ordered another beer from the bar tender.

"What else do you know about them Roshie?" Chalzu asked being now very interested in the legend now that he knew that it was true.


	2. This is my Life

I am sorry that there are many grammatical errors in my story, it is one of my weaknesses, along with spelling. but hey, i am working on it and i hope to soon get better at it. any how here is Chapter two for you, i hope that you like it.

Blue, Black, and yellow Ch.2- This is my life

Not far from the bar stood 3 shadows. One shadow had on a blue cheetah like body suit. The suit was skin tight and showed ever delicate curve, the caller of the body suit was V shaped. She had sky blue hair which was put in a braid that reached the middle of her back and unlike humans she had sky blue tail swooshing lazily behind her. Her ocean blue eyes stared down at the entrance of the bar. She went by many names, her real name Bulma, her nickname were B, Blue, and BC (Blue Cheetah). Next to her was another girl, she had on what Bulma had on but plain black. She had midnight hair that was in a bun at the top of her head, and she also had a tail but her tail was midnight color like her hair. Her midnight eyes stared up at the dark night sky, and the stares reflected of them. She also went by many names, her real name was Chichi. As for her nicknames, Chi, Black, and BP (Black Panther). The third girl also had on skintight suit but hers was yellow and had a tiger like patterns on it. She had silky blond hear that went straight to her solders. Like her sisters she also had a tail, but her tail was blond, just like her hair. Her sky blue eyes stared out to nothing, as if she was in a daze. She also went by many names, her real name was Juuhachigou, her nicknames were 18, yellow, and YT (Yellow Tiger).

"I guess we found the people that were looking for us." Bulma said picking up a bag full of jewels. "Let's head home." She then started to walk toward a building that was near them and jumped onto the ruff, and she jumped on many ruffs tell she reached a house that looked like a dump. Juuhachigou and Chichi closely followed her.

"Master we are home from our mission that you wanted to be done!" Yelled Bulma still holding the bag full of jewels.

All the sudden a man with dark brown spicy hair walked into the front room, coming from the stares. His eves were a golden color but with a hint of silver. He wore baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. "Well done ladies." Boomed the mans voice, his voice was so deep that whenever he talked it could send shivers down your back. "Let me see what you have brought me this time." He then ripped the bag out of Bulma's hand a looked through it. When he was done looking through the whole bag, he set it down with a very disappointed look on his face. "I send you out to get me some diamonds and ALL I GET IS 100 OR SO!" he then through the bag at the girls sending every diamond flying, some of them even hit the girls making gashes across there faces. "Tomorrow I want more then this DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he yelled into Bulma's face and when she did not answer right a way he hit her, sending her into the wall. She tried to get up but was to slow and was kicked in the stomach and sent right back down on the ground. Her sisters tried to help her but were both blasted into the other wall. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yes" Bulma said weakly.

"What was that? I did not hear you" The man said lifting Bulma up by her hair.

"I said yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes we understand." Bulma said through clenching teeth.

"That is good, now what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Get you some more Diamonds."

"That is correct. And sense you have been a good little cheetah you get to sleep with big Tom" The man said referring to him self. Bulma, hearing this, got very wide eyed, knowing what was going to come next. Tom then picked her all the way up and started to walk to the back up the stairs "and for the rest of you, sleep in the attic were you belong." And with that he walked into his bedroom.

With heavy sighs Juuhachigou and Chichi got up and walked to a little door that was attached to the floor and opened it. The door led to the attic, or in other words their room. "I just hate it when he tacks one of us to sleep with him, cuz you know that you're not going to get any sleep." Chichi said walking down the stairs.

"I know." Juuhachigou said reaching for the light switch. The light blinked on a few times until it was fully on and they could see there room. The room was mostly empty, expect for 3 very thin blankets. The floor was very old wood with splinters sticking out everywhere.

"You know… if I ever get a Jennie." Chichi said looking around the room. "My very first wish would be… To be free. And to live my own life, and to not get raped every 3 days."

"I hear you." Juuhachigou said walking to one of the 3 blankets and laying on it. "I would wish for a great amount of strength so I can kill the ass hole." She sighed heavily, they were the strongest females in the universe, but were controlled by a much stronger person. With another sigh she rolled over and closed her eyes. "We should get some sleep; we have a big day ahead of us."

"Don't we always?" Chichi said sadly as she lied on another blanket. They then fell asleep to the painful screams from Bulma up stairs.

Short huh? i know it's very short, i'll try to make the next one longer, and i will try to give it to you soon. well review please 


	3. first encounter

Yes Tom is a mad up character, I mad him up. And i am sorry that this Chapter took me so long to put up, but i'v been buisy . i hope that the next one wont take me as long. well i hope that you enjoy it.

Blue, Black and Yellow Ch.3- First Encounter

Juuhachigou was rudely awakened from her slumber by the sound of the hatch door roughly being opened and the thud of a body hitting the ground. She fluttered her eyes open and sighed. She knew who was now lying limp on the floor, blood seeping from places they shouldn't. Sighing once again she sat up, and with sad eyes she stared at her blue haired sister.

Bulma on her stomach, face flat on the ground and her arms and legs bent in awkward angles. Blood was seeping out of the many gashes and cuts on her already scared creamy whit skin. Blood stained the light blue blanket that she was raped in, covering her nude body.

Juuhachigou hesitantly made her way to Bulma, for she did not want to see the amount of damage that Tom did to her this time. Granted she did wake up to this every morning, ether it was Bulma, chichi or herself. Sighing she gently grabbed Bulma's shoulder and rolled Bulma's limp unconscious body over. She sighed heavily at the sight of the condition that Bulma was in. by the looks of it, her nose was broken, and maybe even some of her ribs and only god knows what else. She had an uncountable amount of bruises and cuts, or more like gashes all over her body. "Its going to take a miracle to get you all healed up." Juuhachigou whispered to herself. Behind her she could hear faint movement, witch signaled that Chichi was finally awake. "She not in a good condition at all chi." Juuhachigou said to Chichi not even turning her head to face her.

Chichi sat up and crawled over to juuhachigou's side and looked at Bulma's beaten up body. "The worst part is, Tom destroyed out regeneration tank wile we were out last night." she lowered her head sadly "We really need to get out of here, run away and start our own life."

Juuhachigou shook her head "We tried that already, and remembered what happened?" Juuhachigou asked looking at Chichi

Chichi sighed "Well actually I'd rather not remember."

"Tom locked us up here for a week, no food no water nothing, and then raped us all when we were week and defenseless. We almost died." Juuhachigou sighed and looked back at Bulma. "The only way we can get out of here is if we killed Tom. But that is imposable; he's… he's… I don't even know what he is. All I know is that he is stronger then a Sayjin."

Chichi shock her head "and those ass holes are not easy to fight"

Juuhachigou gave her an agreeing node as she slowly stood up. "Well we have to hurry up and find our selves a regeneration tank for Bulma." She walked over to there so called dresser and pulled out three pairs of old raggedy clothing. Chichi grabbed an over sized grey sweater and a pare of grey sweat pants. Both ripped and torn from the many years that they have been worn. The sweater neck was so stretched out that it hung off her shoulder no matter how many times she tried to keep it up. Her sweat pants had big holes at the knees that soon she would have to rip the bottoms off so they would be sweat shorts instead of sweat pants.

Pulling a tie out of her sweat pants she pulled her hair back into a messy bun at the top of her head. A few strands of misbehaving hair fell into her face but she paid no mind to them as she mad her way to Bulma with clothing for her. "I would not dress her yet." Juuhachigou said as she buttoned her torn up baggy blue pants. Her pants really only had one leg for the other one was ripped off from a fight with Tom many years ago. So needless to say her pants were half shorts as well. As for a shirt, she did not have one only an old black sports bra. "Just wrap her in that blanket, so we don't get to many blood stains on her clothes, they we washed not to long ago."

Chichi nodded in agreement as she gently wrapped the blanket and effortlessly lifter her off the ground. "Lets hope that we are able to find someone who will let us use there regeneration tank."

Juuhachigou sighed "we can only hope that they will."

* * *

Goku walked aimlessly wound the town that he was staying with the rest of bounty hunting crew. They were up all night trying to find and clue or sign of the three sisters, but found none, and yet again the girls got away with there treasures. '_I wonder what makes them steal…_' he thought to his self as he looked around inside a shop full of gizmos and gadgets '_I mean are they being forest to steal, or do they steal cuz they are greedy?_' he picked up a wooden plate that had a picture of a mountain view and then put it down soon right after. Turning around to head out of the shop he nodded shop owner his good bye and headed out. As he stepped back out into the busy streets he then overheard a bunch of commotion in the shop right next to the shop that he was just in. curious he pocked his head in to see what was going on.

The owner of the shop stared angrily at the two girls in front of him, one seemed to be holding something, but he could not make out what it was.

"Look I am sorry" the shop owner almost yelled "but I can not help you, much like yours my regeneration tank is broken. Even if it did work, I would not let you filthy girls break it." He gave a big huff and waved his arms about "now get out, your crowding my shop."

Sighing sadly the two girls turned around to leave. Now being able to see the front of the girls Goku could now see what the one girl was holding, it was a third girl, a very badly hurt girl. Feeling the instinct to help he ran up to the girls.

"You need a regeneration tank?" Goku asked, concern seeping from his voice. Te two girls stared at him very confused but slowly nodded there head yes. "Well then come with me, you can use mine." The girl that was holding the wounded one smiled brightly and thanked him bowing her head repeatedly until he lead them out of the shop and to his home.

Juuhachigou fallowed closely behind the man who had just kindly offered them his regeneration tank. She did not know why, but he seemed very familiar but not in a good way, but in a way where they all had to be very careful at what they said around him.

Chichi on the other hand was not paying attention; her thoughts were only on Bulma and to get her into a regeneration tank. Smiling she leaned over to Juuhachigou as they walked behind the kind man in front of them. "I am so happy that we found someone that is willing enough to help us." Juuhachigou just nodded her head. "I mean if we never ran into this man Bul-"

"Don't say her name, we can't trust any one with our true names… you never know who they can be." Juuhachigou warned "for all I know, he could be one of the three bounty hunters that are after our head."

"Oh…" was all Chichi said, her smile disappearing from her face and staring straight at the man in front of her.

Hearing whispering behind him Goku stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the two girls that were fallowing him. He stared at them for a moment and they back at him, both with fear in there eyes. He smiled and shock his head slightly '_they were probably just whispering about nothing… eh cant hurt to ask though._' Agreeing with is thought he tilted his head to the side "what are you two girls whispering about behind my back?" '_Surprised that I could not hear them… normally I could pick up anything with my ears… odd._'

"We were just thinking of the best why how we could thank you for your kindness that you are showing us… for no one else would." Juuhachigou said blurting out the first thing that had come to her mind.

'_I guess that is a good enough of an answer_.' He thought nodding his head. "Well I guess what you can do is… join me and my buddies Krillen and Vegeta for dinner. I think they would love the company.

Juuhachigou froze at those names '_Krillen…Vegeta… those are the name of the bounty hunters that are after us._' She loosened up not wanting to show her fear to him. She yet again tried to come up with a response and fast.

"Sorry we cant. We already have dinner plans for tonight… with our… father." Chichi blurted out, seeing that Juuhachigou needed some help making something up, she too recognized the names but did not show any sign of fear. Juuhachigou sigh in relief that Chichi was there to back her up.

Goku sighed as his shoulders slumped down and his eyes wandered back to the wounded women in the girls arms. "Well we should get a move on and get her in the regeneration tank. Her let me carry her." With out a response he gently took the girl form her arms and took off again "we are almost there." He said over his shoulder to the now jogging girls behind him. He did not get a response but he knew that they herd him. Finally arriving to his place kick the door not really having any hands to nock and shortly after it was answered by a short bald man.

"Why couldn't you just open- OH MY GOD! What happened? Who is she? … Who are they?" Krillen looked at the girls with bug eyes he was so confused as to why there were there and why one of them was so badly wounded.

"Just get the regeneration tank running we need to get this girl in there; I have not had time to take a look at her to see how badly she is wounded but by the looks of it so far she is pretty bad." Goku said ignoring the confused Krillen and heading toward the back of the house with the girl still in his arms.

"Um just make your self at home, we will be right back." Krillen said as he ran after Goku to the regeneration tank.

Chichi sat down in the nearest chair that she found and stared at where the two boys retreated to. "Why do you think that they are being so nice to us?"

Juuhachigou shock her head, for she two did not know why. '_they are bounty hunters. Don't they normally not care about people like us? They only care about there next bounty and how fast they are going to get the money from it._' She gave a sigh as she leaned on the wall next to the front door and began to take a look at her surroundings.

* * *

Goku laid the girl on the bed that was in the room wile Krillen got the tank started up. Gently he began to unwrap her from her blanket; in hopes that maybe he would only find a few cuts and bruises and maybe a few broken bones. But no, there were no cuts, but gashes and some of the bruises that were on her were the size of his fist. And there went just a few broken bones there were a lot. Staring at the poor girls mangled body he could not move nor pick her up to put her in the tank, even after Krillen yelled at him to put her in. he was in to much shock '_who could do this to her? Who would be so cruel to do this, it is just sickening…_'

Seeing that he was not being listened to Krillen walked over to Goku and patted him on the shoulder and was just about to tell him to get moving but was left silent at the sight of the young girl on the bed in front of him. He shock his head in disgust "come on man we have to put her in the tank, she needs to heal before it is too late."

Shacking his head to clear his head Goku gently lifted the girl off the table, put the breathing mask on her face and the placed her into the tank. Even though she was unconscious she gracefully flouted in the greenish blue liquid that filled the tank. "she's going to be in there for a wile, so we better get back to the other girls and keep them occupied as they wait for there friend. Maybe we can find out what happened to her." With that the two boys headed out of the room and back to the waiting girls.

ok so how was that? not to short was it? i should make them longer huh? i tryed to make this one long... but i guess i failed. i'll try harder for the next one! i'm working on it, and i will get better at this and this will be a gret story. and for the f utcher i have some really great ideas for stories i cant wait! well tell me how you like this chapter and i'll get the next one up soon.


End file.
